


Hyena Rattle

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Carthak, Cultural Differences, F/M, Family, Gift, Love, Midwinter, New Baby, News, Pregnancy, interracial couple, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Kalasin has a Midwinter present for her husband.





	Hyena Rattle

Hyena Rattle

“I have a Midwinter gift for you, my dear.” Kalasin deposited a velvet box wrapped in crimson and gold ribbons on her husband’s lap as soon as she felt him stir beside her. The new life growing inside her made more sensitive to all such motions around her. It was as if the promise of the baby within her heightened her awareness of all lifeforms. 

“It’s a hyena rattle.” Kaddar’s face crinkled in confusion when he opened the box to discover an acacia rattle painted with hyenas. 

“It’s for the baby.” Kalasin laughed at his bafflement as she kissed his cheek. “That’s the Carthaki custom to tuck the hyena rattle in the baby’s cradle to appease the Graveyard Hag so she doesn’t replace the baby with a changeling, isn’t it?” 

“Whose baby is it for, darling?” Kaddar only appeared more non-plussed at her words. 

“Ours, Kaddar.” Kalasin could feel herself glowing with the light of the life inside her as she clasped Kaddar’s hands and guided them to hover as if in benediction over the place where their child grew. “I’m pregnant, and you won’t believe how charming I had to be to persuade Zaimid to keep my secret for a month so I could share it with you at Midwinter.” 

“I have a devious wife and a secretive snake for a best friend.” Kaddar had never looked so radiant to Kalasin as he did when he learned he would be a father. “I’m the unluckiest man in Carthak.” 

“Then why do you sound like the happiest man in Carthak?” Kalasin nudged his shoulder with her own. 

“Because I’m so overjoyed that we’re going to have a child together that I’ll forgive any treachery.” Kaddar kissed her with the same fervor he had the night when they had conceived the life in Kalasin’s womb. 

“And because you know that you have the most faithful friend and the most beautiful wife in all of Carthak.” Kalasin’s fingers tangled in Kaddar’s hair, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. 

“I may have the most beautiful wife in Carthak”—Kaddar’s hands knotted in Kalasin’s sleep-tousled hair—“but certainly not the most humble.” 

“Humility is for blushing maidens, not proud matrons.” Kalasin drew herself up in her most dignified impression of the imperious Countess of King’s Reach who had trained her in a lady’s courtesies. 

“I could make you a blushing maiden again.” Kaddar’s kisses dropped to her neckline, and Kalasin gasped, her pride forgotten amidst his attentions.


End file.
